


(PODFIC) Down Came a Spider by Tipper

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Epic Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: The Wraith target their most dangerous human enemy, intending to teach the Atlantians a lesson, but they don't count on the resilience of his friends. CROSSOVER with SG1(Set after Season Three's "Allies"--Not an episode tag.)





	1. The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down Came a Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288822) by Tipper. 



> This is a story I read many years ago (when the series still aired, actually) and fell in love with on Fanfiction.net. Tipper is a fantastic author with many wonderful stories but this one is a personal favorite. Tipper is graciously allowing me to turn this story into a podfic. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Update: I'd like to thank Mific for creating a beautiful cover and mp4 audiobook for this podfic. You're the best! Follow the link:http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721600

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cnltm51xngjmast/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_One.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	2. Single Purpose Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wraith target their most dangerous human enemy, intending to teach the Atlantians a lesson, but they don't count on the resilience of his friends. CROSSOVER with SG1
> 
> (Set after Season Three's "Allies"--Not an episode tag.)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4bhllipdh45mana/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Inflicting Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter. I promise the next will have a bit more to it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7w7zqv8ziafd2wj/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Three.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************************  
> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	4. Damage Assessment

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6t66apyymr0s926/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Four.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	5. Paging Samantha Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wraith target their most dangerous human enemy, intending to teach the Atlantians a lesson, but they don't count on the resilience of his friends. CROSSOVER with SG1
> 
> (Set after Season Three's "Allies"--Not an episode tag.)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/60qdd496vx353od/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Five.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	6. Crossing Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wraith target their most dangerous human enemy, intending to teach the Atlantians a lesson, but they don't count on the resilience of his friends. CROSSOVER with SG1
> 
> (Set after Season Three's "Allies"--Not an episode tag.)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j4n3eph3b7qla68/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Six.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	7. Breaking the Tension

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5mngzgn5n273usq/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Seven.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	8. One Track Mind

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uwcd14bydrf52rg/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Eight.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	9. What Carter Knows

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twotyqxp21mwnvc/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Nine.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	10. Death of the Spider

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twoe88bwqo7r82c/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Ten.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	11. Jubilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wraith target their most dangerous human enemy, intending to teach the Atlantians a lesson, but they don't count on the resilience of his friends. CROSSOVER with SG1
> 
> (Set after Season Three's "Allies"--Not an episode tag.)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pwpb4kd8bb34e3z/Down_Came_a_Spider_Chapter_Eleven.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


	12. Bloopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a gift for my daughter I've included a short "blooper" reel for Down Came a Spider. Hope it gives you a grin.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zireebd53o41pl/bloopers_for_down_came_a_spider.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Faceoff" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two SGA Podfic Covers and Audiobooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721600) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
